


Sick musings

by memorywolf



Series: Tumblr request fills/ other tumblr fics or drabbles [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sick Fic, elrondir, tumblr fic request fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorywolf/pseuds/memorywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fic request fill for thathandsomeperedhel on tumblr who requested "Elrond is having a cold (or some other illness) and feels miserable because he is a half-elf and therefore can get sick. Lindir takes care of him and convinces him that he loves Elrond for being a half-elf! ^^"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick musings

**Author's Note:**

> My elrondir tumblr is http://petalsofelrondir.tumblr.com/  
> Everyone is welcome to request for an elrondir fic :)

“Elrond!” Elrond jumped, startled. He turned to look guiltily at his lover. He noticed that Lindir had not called him by his status. The younger elf had only ever done that either in the throes of passion, or when he was immensely frustrated with his lover, which was quite obviously what he was right now. Elrond knew he was in trouble.

The cause of said trouble being that he was sick and had not heeded the healer’s and Lindir’s advice and had disappeared into his office to work instead of staying in bed like he was supposed to. 

“Yes my love?” He tried his best to make his voice sound clear, ignoring the scratching pain and cough threatening to escape his throat. 

Lindir marched up until he was right in front of his stubborn lover, “Do not even try to sound as if you are well. I woke up on the same bed as you, I know how sick you are.” He set his piercing gaze upon Elrond’s own grey orbs. The lord wanted to squirm under the gaze, he blamed his momentary weakness fully on the fever that was slowly developing. 

Lindir placed a palm on Elrond’s cheek, intending to slowly coax his wayward lover back to bed for rest. He frowned when he felt the unusual heat, his hand moved from the lord’s cheek to his forehead. “You are much warmer, have you developed a fever?” 

Elrond knew lying now would not convince his caring lover, so he did not try to. “It appears so.” 

“How can you still be seated here working when your own body is begging for rest? Come now, do not be stubborn, a half dead Lord is of no use to Imladris.” Elrond was about to protest but a look from Lindir had his muddled mind backing down and his will relenting, he followed Lindir back to their chambers.

Lindir fussed and mussed until Elrond was settled onto the bed nursing a warm cup of herb tea. Lindir pulled a chair up to sit beside him. 

“We are elves, yes, but even elves need rest, not to mention you are half man, why must you force yourself so?” If you had told Elrond two ages ago that he would one day in the future be forced into bed rest and lectured by an elf with stature of one such as Lindir, he would have asked if you had had too much wine. But now here he was, in bed, resting, getting lectured by an elf shorter and smaller than him, not to mention younger. 

“I wish I was not half man.” He muttered into the edge of his teacup, he hadn’t expected Lindir to be able to hear what he had said, but the fever must have been worse than he thought for having had such an expectation, because he was wrong, Lindir _had_ indeed heard what the Lord said. 

Lindir’s eyes softened as he looked at his lover’s downcast eyes. “And why is that?” he asked softly. 

Elrond shook his head, “It is nothing.” 

“No it is not nothing. It seems that your sense of duty was not what had you neglecting your rest, it is something else is it not?” Lindir helped his lover set down the teacup and took his hands in his own. 

The soothing touches of his hand and soft words of his lover had him relenting what he had kept to himself for most of his life. “I dislike being a half-elf. The only reason I am currently suffering so is because of the man blood that flows within me, it is terribly bothersome.” 

For all the time Lindir had known Elrond, he had never seen anything that could lead up to the conclusion that the Lord disliked his man side. The Peredhel had always been strong and smart and deserving of the title of elf lord, nothing he had done had shown his contempt of his half blood. But now that the Lord’s mind was muddled with fever, his displeasure at being half man was clearly showing. 

Lindir got off his chair and slid into bed, nestling up beside his lover, he turned his head to look at him and placed his palm on Elrond’s cheek. “I do not know what to say to disperse your displeasure of your man blood. But do you not think you would not be who you are today if you were not a half-elf? You may not have met Maglor and Maedhros, not have served Gil-Galad, not have founded Imladris and became it’s Lord, and you may not have met me and found what we have today.” He laced his fingers with Elrond’s own when the lord had placed his hand over Lindir’s on his cheek. 

Elrond looked into the eyes of his love, the ever swirling brown obs filled with knowledge and wisdom were staring straight into his own. “You speak with wisdom.” It was as much as an agreement to what Lindir had said that he would allow to be said. 

“I speak with love.” Lindir replied as he rested his forehead against his lover’s. It was a tad too warm but he ignored it, choosing instead to pass all his love and care to his sick lover any way he could. 

The touching of their lips was simple and light, a move made only to show each other how much they loved and cared for the other, a kiss made in a moment filled with pure love.

The moment was disrupted by a coughing fit from the lord. Lindir stared as he regained himself, then he laughed while soothing a hand down Elrond’s back. 

“Alright, no more talking for you, you need to rest. Sleep now, I will be back by noon to wake you for food and medicine.” Lindir made to leave the bed but was stopped by a hand on his wrist. 

“Will you lay with me until I fall asleep?” Elrond asked, gaze hopeful on his lover. Lindir smiled gently at his lover’s endearing display, he settled back onto bed and cuddled his love close. 

And before the darkness of sleep took him, Elrond gazed into Lindir’s eyes and muttered sleepily, “I love you.” which was returned by a warmth filled Lindir, “I love you too.”


End file.
